The Story of Emmett Kullen and Jasper Hail
by aliceluvsjasper
Summary: The hilarious story of your favorite characters from your favorite book! Starring... JASPER HAIL AND EMMETT KULLEN!
1. The Beginning

Prologue:

Esme and Carlisle had been friends from the very beginning. They grew up doing everything together. That is, until they got married to different people. But as disconcerting as that may seem, it still didn't stop them from living next door to each other.

About 5 years after marrying her husband, Esme gave birth to Jasper Hail. He was a strange little boy, but he had a very special gift. He could sense other people's feelings and change them as well.

Miraculously, Carlisle became a parent on the same day. His wife gave birth to Emmett Kullen. Emmett was the exact opposite of Jasper – he was very confident, and liked kicking butt. His gift was his strength.

When they were infants-

Jasper looked scared in Esme's arms.

Emmett punched Carlisle's stomach. Hard.

When they were 5-

"I want orange juice!" Emmett said with a toothy grin.

"I want red juice!" Jasper screamed.

"Children, children," Esme said. "You mustn't scream so loud. You'll wake the neighbors!"

Jasper stopped yelling for a moment and stared into Emmett's eyes.

"I knew it! I knew it, Mommy! Emmy really wants red juice too!" Jasper cried. Esme picked Jasper and Emmett up from their mini chairs and set them on the ground.

"Now you listen, boys. No more red juice, okay? We are vegetarians. We do not kill living things," she told them sternly.

"Do grizzly bears count as living things, Mommy?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"Yes, Em. And stop trying to make me change my mind, Jasper."

Emmett and Jasper became best friends just like Esme and Carlisle had, but after their 14th birthday, they decided to separate their worlds.

Chapter 1

Age 14-

It was a Monday morning, and Jazz and Em were at school.

"Class, please turn to page 23 in your _Emotions of the Mind_ textbook.

_YES, _thought Jasper. _This is my favorite subject!_

On the other side of the room, Emmett was talking to his "crush", Rosalie.

"So… What TV shows do you usually watch?" Emmett asked, nonchalantly.

"Um… I usually watch the Sloopian Broadcasting channel, but sometimes I watch Jasper Hale, the Slave Trader. It's such a great show, don't you think?" Rosalie flashed a dazzling smile.

"Uh…," Emmett had no idea what to say. "Yeah…" He quickly thought of another question. "Do you do anything musically?"

"I take lessons at St. Marie's. What about you?"

Currently, Emmett didn't take any lessons besides taekwondo. _What do I say? What do I SAY? _ "I used to go there too! What a coincidence!" Emmett smiled to himself. _I am SO good at lying…_

"Em?" Rose looked at Emmett with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

"St. Marie's is a ballet school that is only available for girls."

"Well. About that…." He looked around. "I must have, you know, been thinking about St. _Mary_'s." Emmett smiled, not sure what to expect.

"Wow. You must be pretty good, then."

The conversation continued; Emmett lying, and Rosalie being more and more impressed.

Meanwhile, Jasper finished his class work. Instinctively, he turned around in his chair to face his best friend Alice.

"I love studying about emotions. Don't you?" Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, it's okay." But Jasper could sense a lot more than "okay", although she didn't show it. "I'd rather go shopping, though. I don't know why everyone wastes so much time at school, when we could all be at Hot Topic, shopping for cute skinny jeans! Maybe I should ask the new girl, Bella, to go with me this weekend."

Jasper sighed. This was one of Alice's weaknesses. There was no point in trying to get Alice to cancel her shopping trip- with or without Bella- so she could go see the new movie, _African Slave Trading,_ with him. He would bet any amount of money that Alice spent more time looking for clothes than wearing them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Alice said brightly. "We could bring Edward along, too!"

"WE? Who said anything about ME going?!" Jasper practically shouted.

"Calm down!" Alice kept an eye on Miss Brumswick. "You are going to go, okay? And besides, you're going to give in anyways. I can see it happening." Jasper grimaced. He hated the fact that Alice was gifted too.


	2. Shopping With Alice and Rose

Chapter 2

That Saturday, Alice dragged Jasper, Bella, and Edward to the mall. At first, Bella was delighted to go, thinking shopping with Alice would be such a great idea. She was SO wrong.

"Come on, Bella," Alice grabbed both of Bella's arms. "This is the last annual sale at Roxy! We CANNOT miss this!" she pleaded.

"Why did we even come?" Bella whispered to Edward. "We haven't even bought any clothes for ourselves yet, because your sister is so picky!"

Alice heard the whispers and pouted. "Well if you want to keep looking like dirt, that's –" She caught herself. "Oops," she said.

Edward took over. "I think Bella's pretty exhausted." She nodded and he put his arm around her. "We're going to be in the food court, and if you need us, just call me." Bella looked gratified. They turned around to leave.

On the other hand, Jasper had an alarmed expression on his face. "But Al," Before he had time to finish his sentence, Alice was gone. He sighed and followed her.

Coincidentally, Rosalie had brought Emmett to the same sale.

"Hey, do you think this would look okay on me?" Rosalie held up an ugly-looking dress.

"Yeah. It would look great!" Emmett had learned, from past experiences, that Rosalie looked gorgeous in EVERYTHING.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jasper tagging along after Alice on the other side of the store.

"Hey, Rose."

"Yes?" Rosalie absentmindedly rummaged through a rack of clothes.

"Isn't that your brother over there?"

"Probably." Rosalie muttered without looking up. "Your sister has turned him into a shopping bag holder."

Suddenly Alice looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing near the front of the store. She smiled to us and threw the shirt she was holding onto Jasper's overflowing shopping cart.

"Hi, Rosalie. What brings you here with Emmett?"

"I'm just trying to take advantage of the great sale here!" She flashed her perfectly white teeth. "Oh, and Emmett is being my shopping assistant. Right, Em?"

He responded with a grim smile.

"What about you?" Rosalie looked genuinely curious. Well, if you consider vampire skills "genuine".

"Same here! Jasper's being such a great helper!" Alice turned to look at Jasper.

"Yup," He said unenthusiastically. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well, now that Rosalie and I have found real shopping partners, you two –"She pointed at Emmett and me. "–can go." She grabbed the cart from Jasper and headed to the checkout counter with her new companion.

"Hey! Just because we don't go to the hair salon every Tuesday doesn't mean you can ditch us like this!" Emmett yelled angrily.

"Man, it's no use. They're gone." Jasper shook his head.

"Fine. Who said we can't have good fun without them?" Emmett pointed out.

Suddenly an idea sparked in Jasper's head. "Have you heard about that new movie, what's it called…" Although Jasper knew the name of the movie and had memorized all the names of the actors by heart, he pretended to strain for words so he wouldn't look like an obsessed freak. "Oh yeah. It's called African Slave Trading. It's supposed to be a pretty okay movie."

"I don't know. I guess we could go," Emmett leaned against a clothing rack, lost deep in thought.

"I mean, we don't have to go, but since we're stuck here already, we might as well see what it's like!" Jasper tried not to get overexcited, but he couldn't help himself.

Out of the blue, Emmett leaped up and shouted, "Let's go! What are you waiting for, Jazz? There's no time to waste!"

_Thank god for my vampire gift,_ Jasper thought.


	3. Disaster not really

Chapter 3

Gradually throughout the movie, Jasper's emotional effect on Emmett wore off. After an hour of the movie, Emmett left to get some popcorn. He didn't come back until half an hour later.

Jasper sat and waited for Emmett to come back, his mind making up excuses for Emmett's delay.

_'What if he got into an accident?' _one part of his mind thought.

_'Yeah, right. He's Em, remember? Emmett the muscle builder NEVER gets hurt.' _another part of him thought.

_'I'm sure he's flirting with some girl outside.'_

_'Puh-lease. Not while Rosalie's around.'_

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at himself. Apparently it wasn't just in his thoughts because the man in front of him turned around and glared.

Jasper held his hands out in front of him in apology. Immediately the man turned around. Jasper smiled to himself. _Ha. I bet Emmett couldn't do THAT with his strength._

After fifteen more minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. Movie or no movie, he no longer cared. He walked out of the dark theatre, half expecting Em to leap out and tackle him.

Instead he found Alice, standing by the entrance by herself. He walked to where she was standing. She looked up and saw him, then looked down at the floor again.

"What happened to your private shopping trip with Rosalie?" His jealousy surprised himself.

"Um, yeah, about that," She looked at him uncomfortably.

Suddenly Jasper had the urge to put his arm around her shoulders. He immediately pushed the thought away.

"Well," Alice continued. "I was in Abercrombie and Fitch, looking at some cute shirts, when all of a sudden Emmett came running in. I was all, 'Hey Rose, I told you he would come back," but then she was already gone with him."

"Gone where?" he pressured.

"I don't know. Probably to the food court or something. It's not like I give a care."

They were both silent for a moment.

Out of the blue, Jasper had an idea. "Let's have a movie night!" he suggested._ Please say yes,_ he thought. Then his thoughts turned sour. _What am I thinking? Why would Alice want to watch movies with __me__?_

"I don't know, Jazz. Will it be just like before?"

"Only if I get to pick the movies!" Alice playfully punched his arm.

"I'm tired of watching reruns of Jasper the Slave Trader! This time, I get to choose!"

"What will it be then, Al?" Jasper said, grinning.

"Legally Blonde." Jasper groaned. "Oh, and Legally Blonde 2."

Jasper sighed. "Okay, let's go then."

The two best friends spent the rest of their day watching movies and having fun, until Emmett and Rosalie burst in.

"Great." Jasper muttered under his breath. "What do they want now?"

"Having a party, eh?" Emmett chuckled. "Mind if we joined?"

_HECK YES WE MIND!_ "No, it's fine." Alice nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "What?" Jasper whispered.

"Jasper! This was supposed to be a best friend movie night! Just for the two of us, remember?" Alice whispered back.

"I know, I know."

"I'm going to go get a few snacks from your fridge." Emmett said loudly. He invited himself to the kitchen with Rose. _Thank god he knows when to leave, _thought Jasper.

"I used to be best friends with Emmett, you know. We were pretty close friends until last summer." Jasper continued.

"Yeah, but I'm still your favorite BFFLE, right? He doesn't even talk to you anymore."

"I'm not exactly sure about that." He had a grim expression on his face. Alice frowned. "Don't worry, Al! You are still my best friend, but he was my life back then. We grew up together and everything. Can't you see?" Jasper face looked pained.

Alice concentrated for a moment, which was something she hardly ever did unless she was predicting the future or deciding on whether to buy blue or green eye shadow. "I think you should go talk to him."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Duh. But how?" He nodded toward Emmett and Rosalie in the kitchen.

"I'll distract the girl, and you somehow bring Emmett to the TV room. Good plan?"

"Sure, why not."


	4. Jasper's Happy Ending

Chapter 4

"Wait until you hear us talking, okay?" Alice grabbed a piece of paper from the table and casually walked to the kitchen. She opened the door and let it swing behind her. "Oh, my gosh, Rose! Look what I found! A coupon for the new Maybelline Blush set! Aren't you excited? AAGGGHHHHH!" Alice screamed to add more effect.

"Wow, Alice. Where did you find it?"

Jasper decided to set his part of the plan into action. He picked up the TV remote and flipped channels until he got to _The Sports Channel_. Like magic, Emmett came bounding out of the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with Esme's homemade pie.

"Who's watching football without me?" he boomed.

"Hey, Emmett! Why don't you sit down and watch a good game of football with me?" Jasper said enthusiastically. If this wasn't for Emmett, Jasper would never in a million years watch football.

"Uh, sure." Emmett looked around, confusedly. _Why is JASPER of all people asking me to watch a game, for heaven's sake? When we were little, his mom made him take basketball lessons and he stood in the corner the whole of class. He was such a brat when it came to actually doing something!_ Emmett felt a sting in his heart recalling his childhood filled with memories of Jasper. _Shoot, man. I never remember to keep cool when Jazz is around. _He quickly gathered himself together.

Instantly, Jasper sensed both his pain and his rapid change of emotion. "So the Giants have been winning a lot of games, lately, huh?"_ STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_ Jasper almost smacked his forehead in frustration. _The Giants aren't even playing this season!_

"Uh, huh." Emmett said weakly, only out of courtesy.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something lately."

Emmett nodded, waiting for Jasper to go on.

"It's kind of complicated, you know? It's one of those things that –" He cut himself off. _Shut up and get to the point!_ He sighed and looked Emmett in the eye. "Are we still friends?"

"Yeah, of course!" Emmett babbled.

"Emmett, quit lying. You know I can tell when you are telling the truth or not."

"Okay, maybe not." Emmett surrendered.

"It's okay, Em. You can tell me what you're feeling." Jasper bit down on his tongue to keep from laughing.

"I don't really know. Sometimes, I feel like we're like total opposites. I mean there's, you with your intelligence and interest in Psychology, and me, the hot sports champion. And then there are other times when I feel like you're my best friend all over again." He winced at his own words.

"Yeah, that's what I feel like too. Except for the part where you said "hot sports champion". Yeah, right, Em. Give me a break. There's no way you're good-looking." Jasper laughed, lightening up the mood without having to use his powers.

"What? Are you trying to say that you look gorgeous or something? Believe me; no girl is going to look your direction except maybe my little sis. And that's only if I let her." Jasper punched Emmett's rock hard arm. "Ow! That hurts!" Emmett yelled mockingly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say that Alice likes me?"

"Duh. Haven't you seen her look at you lately? And her notebooks for school are covered in your name. It gets kind of annoying after a while."

"Hmmm. I never noticed." _Is he SERIOUS? I've never liked her before but now that I think of it, I think I sort of like her too. _"Does she say anything about me?"

"No. Well, except for when she sees you guys together in the future." Jasper wasn't sure how to handle this information, but he figured it was a good thing.

"What about you and Rose?"

"Oh, we're already together." Em had a big thing for Rose, and not just for her looks.

"Ha. How ironic." _NOT._ "So we're friends again, right?" Jasper's eyes met Emmett's gaze.

"Right, Jazz." Emmett threw his arms around Jasper in a bear hug. "Now go. You know what you have to do." Emmett said, grinning deviously.

Jasper took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice were sitting in chairs around the kitchen counter, discussing something. I looked at Alice, and Rosalie got the idea. She said goodbye to Alice and left with Emmett.

"Why did Rosalie leave so quickly?" Alice asked. There was a puzzled expression on her face.

"Emmett had to leave for something." Jasper gazed at the new Alice he saw. She was beautiful, even when not smiling.

"You never told me you liked me." Jasper changed the subject.

Alice blushed. "I – I thought you wouldn't like me back." she stammered.

"And what could possibly make you think that?" Before she could answer, he put his fingers over her lips to silence her. "You are the most beautiful and intelligent girl I have ever met. Alice Kullen, I love you." He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers.

Alice gently pulled away. Jasper looked at her sorrowfully. "Say it, Alice. Just say it."

"I love you, too, Jasper Hail." And then she kissed him again.

**Note to readers: Sorry if I make this seem better for Jazz than for Emmett. I can't help it! I love Jasper. Don't worry, I'll create a happy ending for Emmett, too…. :P *grumbles***


End file.
